GATE: Clash of three world
by ruijard
Summary: soon after the gate leading to modern japan is opened, another gate leading to a much different and advanced earth os opened, how would the 21st century Earth react to the Futuristic Earth that had fought war after war?.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, so I had this idea for a long time so here it is

* * *

**Timeline:**

**2060**: third world war breaks out over the depleting natural resources and food shortage across the world, USA, Russia, China, being the first instigators of the war while India, EU, and Germany being forced into the war for their own personal interests,

**2065**:the WWIII comes to an end as all the nuclear countries are almost pushed to the brink of unleashing their full payload of Nuclear weapons, it is only thanks to the mass protests around the world by citizens that a Nuclear war was averted, in the following year a treaty was signed by the world governments to unify under a single flag for the sake of the survival of human race,

**2066**: The United Earth Government or UEG is born,

**2070:**A breakthrough in fusion reactors leads to the creation of the Cold Fusion reactors, this helps for the UEG to justify the massive funding they provide for space agencies, in the following year a new space ship called as the Titan is created which can reach Mars under a few hours,

**2090**: A small part of Mars is terraformed to provide the Earth with supplies to support the food crisis that had yet to be resolved since WWIII, in the same year a great breakthrough in Cold Fusion allows for the construction of compact reactors that are fitted into the new electric vehicles across the world, revolutionizing the Automobile Industry

**2120**: Mars, which now housed almost a third of the Earth's population begins to try and break free from UEG and form its own nation, the Earth-Mars wars begin,

**2125**: a new form of weapon created by the UEG causes the war to tilt into its favor, DEW's are now used by almost every soldier in UEG tanks equipped with railguns, VTOL jets equipped with plasma rifles and laser weapons and capable of exiting and re-entering the planet's atmosphere, starships equipped with energy barriers, one after the other, the UEG keeps on creating new weapons to defeat the Mars government, to counter the UEG advances the Martian government begins research into Supersoldiers and anti-gravity technology,

**2135**:The Martians develop a functional Alcubierre drive also known as a Warp drive, giving them a significant advantage over the UEG ships which are still dependent on hydrogen-based VASIMR plasma engines, their supersoldiers, the Daemons, prove to be much more efficient than the UEG marines, so much so that over a 100 Daemons can take on over 1000 regular UEG Maries, the war once again falls to Marsian advantage,

**2140**:The UEG creates a new form of starships equipped with massive particle accelerators that would create a temporary wormhole for the spaceships to go through, an EINSTEIN-ROSEN drive, this was created as a counter to the Martian Warp Drives, they also created mass-produced exoskeletons to aid their Marines, making it so that a group of three marines equipped with the Exo suits could bring down a Daemon super-soldier, the war is now in a stalemate,

**2150**: after 30 long years of fighting, the Mars-Earth war comes to an end due to an incident that forces them to combine their forces and fight for the survival of Humanity as a whole,

the invasion of an alien race known as the Marodis,

**2155**: the war with the invading aliens comes to a fast end due to the technological superiority of Humanity when compared to the Marodis, a peace treaty is signed by both the races stating that the Marodis are not allowed to enter Human space under any circumstances while Humans would do the same, this was because even though Humanity had won, It had spent a lot of its resources and it would take at least a century before humanity could recover from the damage. Mars and Earth combine to form the USG, United System Government.

**2260**: a strange gate opens in New York, Headquarters of the USG.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York, USG Headquarters, Earth**,

the City which had served as the capital for the USG since the end of the Marodis war,

in the rebuilt central park, we can see a man that looked to be in his 20s walking through the park with another man who looked to be of Asian descent,

"But I do not think we will be seeing any action anytime soon, not after the previous war had ended five years ago," the man with blond hair said,

"I know Ryner but one of my friends in the Daemon forces told me that command was recruiting more people for the program, and when you think the USG's recent rush to mass-produce Destroyer class starships, I think that there may be another war on the horizon" the Asian man said to which Ryner shook his head,

"WE have already seen enough war to last a lifetime Yuuji, I do not want to be dragged into another one" Ryner said to which Yuuji nodded,

"You are right, It is not logical to spend all our lives in the fleet even if we have only known war for the past 20 years," Yuuji said,

Even though the two men looked to be in their 20s they were actually around 35 years old which evaluated them barely as adults, this was due to the massive breakthroughs in medical technology that had happened before the Earth-Mars war which had extended human lifespan from a 100 years to 200 years,

Yuuji was one of the USG Marines that had access to one of the advanced Exo suits known as the paladins while Ryner was the few super-soldiers created by the former UEG to match the Daemons during the early days of the Earth-Mars war before the project was scrapped because of the heavy costs along with the casualty rates, both of these men had served on the front lines of both the Earth-Mars war and the Marodis war,

As the two war veterans walked through the park they suddenly heard a commotion from ahead, as the two took a quick jog to get to the place, they saw a large crowd of children and parents surrounding a strange structure that seemed to have come straight from the history books from centuries ago,

"What the hell is that?" Yuuji mumbled as Ryner narrowed his eyes, he was getting a strange feeling from this thing,

"Whatever it is I do not think that it is supposed to be here" he said as he looked at Yuuji as both the war veterans nodded and headed towards a couple of police officers near the gate who were pointing their plasma pistols towards the gate while staying alert, the previous wars had made a lot of public safety divisions a lot more paranoid than they were during the late 21st century and early 22nd century, while the two approached the officers one of them turned to look at the newcomers while the other one was still watching the gate for any moment, the two war veterans took out their insignias and showed the police officer who immediately relaxed a bit, after all, no one in their right mind would dare to attack a supersoldier and a paladin,

"We need to contact the NCPD and have them secure the perimeter," Yuuji said as the officer replied,

"Already done, the civilians except for the ones here are already being evacuated to public bunkers just in case, we got word from the command that this gate was not human in origin, considering that they say they detect a strange form of semi-stable wormhole from the structure is not helping its case either" he said as Ryner widened his eyes,

It was a known fact that the USG wormhole engines utilize a temporarily unstable wormhole to connect two locations in space but due to the unstable nature of wormholes it was only possible to open them for a short amount of time limiting the distance that a ship can travel in a day, this was the reason why the wormhole engines were only used for defense of the solar system during the Marodis war while the warp drive which did not have such problem but was much slower than the wormhole drive was used for invading Marodis space, and here they were hearing that some kind of a gate with a semi-stable wormhole had opened up at the heart of USG by an unknown party, this definitely did not sound good,

Ryner immediately used his neural implant to access the USG command and logged in with his credentials, if the glazed look on Yuuji's face was any indication then he too was doing the same thing, from the neural network he got the information that the M98A3 Behemoth railgun tanks were being deployed to the park as they speak along with the Valkyrie units for air support (author notes: the Valkyrie from EVE but less massive and extremely nerfed to work as surface to orbit bombers and fighters) along with pelican troop transports with multiple squads of paladins in it (author notes: the pelicans from Halo but supersized to carry battalions of soldiers), the Daemon forces were already on the move as well as the titan class ship the 'shield of Gaia' was already on its way from mars,

Ryner did not know who it was that was invading but one thing was for sure, they were definitely out of luck for they were about to experience a small part of the might of the United System Government


	3. Chapter 3

**Alnus Hill, Falmart,**

The Imperial army sent by Emporer Molt was already marching through the Gate on the holy hill Alnus, ready to conquer the lands beyond and subjugate the barbarians that lived there, the army was full of veterans that had participated in many wars that the Empire had participated in along with the warrior bunny campaigns along with many new recruits who wanted to rise to glory by achieving glorious feets,

The same situation was taking place on Alkine Hill where another gate opening to another world had opened,

But little did this invading force know that they were walking into a world that had a history that was far more ancient and bloody than anything that their world was even capable of thinking but they were still lucky as they were heading into a world that still knew the concept of mercy,

but the forces that were headed for the Alkine hill were truly out of luck as they were heading for a world that had survived five wars that would make anything that the Empire had fought look like little kids fighting in a sandbox and had survived the tests of time, a world that was already tired of war and war paranoid to the extreme, A world that had already run out of mercy a long time ago,

the Empire would soon be stuck between a merciful griffon and a ruthless devil,

* * *

**New York, Earth, USG,**

It was three hours later the gate had opened that the first sign of movement was observed from it, suddenly, thousands of soldiers that looked to have come straight out of Roman legends arrived rising horses and other such creatures, among the large army, a few strange creatures from mythology could also be spotted such as the Ogres, Orcs, goblins, half-man half-beast people and more,

The moment the army came out of the gate, their commander ordered them to charge forward and conquer everything they saw,

and then they ceased to exist,

hundreds of Behemoth tanks fired tungsten rounds at Mach 9 speeds which shredded the army to smithereens with their shockwave alone while dozens of Valkiery fighters dropped plasma bolts at the fantasy-like creatures making it so that not even bones were left intact,

some of the soldiers tried to engage the Daemons and Paladins waiting for them at the front lines, but they learned their lesson known as terror soon enough,

The Daemons were originally created to fight the enemy in the most ruthless manner possible because of the early Super soldiers created by the former UEG who was on par with the Daemons, in some cases stronger than them before the project was shut down and replaced by the Paladin Exo units, they were capable of bending metal with bare hands and could tear through it as if it was made of paper when they equipped their own version of Exo combat suits created for their improved physique,

when the Imperial soldiers met the Daemons, the result was quite gory, to say the least, the Daemons tore through the soldiers like beasts in rage and tore apart their bodies, some used their inbuild melee weapons such as their combat knives and chain swords while others used hidden hot weapons on their suits to make a quick work of them

the fate of the soldiers facing the Paladins was much worse,

The Paladins were originally created to replace the early Super soldiers such as Ryner but were created in such a way that even a normal USG marine would be able to match a Daemon if he wore the Paladin suit, provided that he had sufficient experience in CQC, thus the Paladins were equipped with a plethora of compact hidden weapons that would put an armory to shame,

DEWs were being shot out left and right as the Imperial soldiers fell as if they were little ants under the mercy of a foot, railguns would cause some soldiers to lose their body parts and scream in agony which no one would be able to hear over the noise of the guns and the vehicles of Earth,

After 20 minutes of shooting, the USG soldiers were satisfied with the destruction they had caused and retreated, allowing combat medics to take the survivors to '_Specialists' _so that they could gather Intelligence on their new fou who was surprisingly weak.

It was not until the next day that the USG received information that the invading army had no other reason but the thirst for conquest and slaves for attacking them, needless to say, this reminded the USG of the Marodis attempt at invading Earth to make it a vassal of their empire,

Immediately, protest around the world began from civilians who learned about the reasons for the attack from an anonymous source who had _'leaked'_ the information from the government, everyone wanted only one thing as the actions of this new enemy stuck too close to home for many people who were trying to get over the Marodis war where many had lost their loved ones in the initial attack before Humanity pushed them back and crushed them with brutal force,

The complete defeat of the Empire,

A wish that the USG was way too eager to comply with as they did not want to risk another situation where they would be forced into loosing some of their people before destroying the enemy, they did not want to risk losing civilian lives in the name of mercy,

But some of the scientist in the USG who voted for the attack on the Empire had other motives, such as studying the gate itself to understand how to replicate the Semi-stable wormhole that connected the Earth with Falmart while some wanted to study the various creatures that dotted this strange world along with its 'Magic', but the latter was already somewhat understood by the researchers, they theorized that this magic was nothing more than the sentient being manipulating the ambient dark matter present in their world, but what worried them was that this dark matter was much different from anything they knew and had a strangely high concentration of it on this planet compared to any other planet that the USG had ever seen, they also did not understand how a Sentient being could freely manipulate the energy without the assistance of any form of technology,

and so we arrive at the current situation,

An entire army of USG forces which comprised of regular marines along with Paladins and the newly arrived Daemon legions were standing near the gate in an orderly fashion, along with them, thousands of M98A3 Super Heavy Railgun Behemoth tanks along with their M98A4 plasma tank variants were stationed right behind the armored infantry, hundreds of Valkyrie fighters were being carrier on long road trains to be assembled on the other side of the gate as pelican troop carriers were being given the same treatment,

but this was far from being the end of the invasion force,

in the orbit of the Earth, hundreds of Destroyer class starships equipped with warp drives and miniature cold fusion reactors which powered the many DEWs projectile-based weapons around the ships were being deployed towards the star system to which the gate had connected to,

Kepler 425b,

A star system that is over 1400 light-years away from Earth, it would take the latest destroyer ships equipped with state of the art Warp engines which traveled 20 light-years a day which meant that it would take around 70 days to reach the system,

when the invading army was dealt with, the USG researchers had released many drones into the new world through the gate among which some were equipped with their star system buoys which were able to transmit messages through a wormhole technology thus informing Earth about the location of the invading world, but the reason as to why the USG had deployed the destroyers was something that one of the scouting drones had found,

pre-WWIII radio signals originating from the other side of the nearby hills where he gate was located on the planet, when further investigated by stealth drones showed what looked to be the pre-war JSDF forces from the 21st century, this did not sit well with the researchers who hated and loved the unknown more than anything,

immediately, a stealth drone was sent to the other side of their side of the gate and what they had found amazed them to no end,

A world that had yet to experience the wars and carnage that they themselves had experienced, a world brimming with optimism and hope unlike their paranoid and ruthless selves, a second chance so to speak,

from what the researchers found from the initial scans showed that the gate connecting them to falmart was very distinct compared to their own, instead of a semi-stable wormhole, their gate had a fully stable wormhole that connected not to another part of space but to a different _dimension_ altogether, but it was not as complex when compared to the gate that the Earth of this had at all for some reason, thus the researchers came up with a plan,

As it would take at least 70 days to reach Falmart via starships, they would use the time to create a redundant form of the dimensional gate connection to the 21st Century Earth which would allow them access to their dimension through starships, they would travel to the dimension and warn the world governments of the coming threats such as the WWIII, the Mars-Earth war, the Marodis war and so on, they would share their cold Fusion technology to resolve the energy crisis that their world would no doubt be facing in the near future and provide the means to terraform other planets to solve the resource and living space crisis,

An once they were ready to join their brethren in outer space, they would prepare them for war, this time, it would be humanity that would invade the Marodis and eliminate their threat altogether,

although the plan was positively horrific to any person from before the wars, but humanity had long since evolved into a very paranoid and ruthless, some would say, downright evil race after the many wars it had endured in the recent years, thus no one objected to the plan that was formed by the high command of USG,

And thus, the army that would one day be known as the demonic army by the residents of Falmart marched through the gate, bringing with them a hope for humanity of the other Earth while at the same time, bringing despair for the residents of Falmart.


End file.
